


Wieść niesie

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry słyszy opowieści... po raz kolejny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieść niesie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumour Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869524) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



> Zweryfikowała z oryginałem i skorygowała: niezastąpiona akken (dziękuję :***)

— Zna zaklęcia, które połamią twoje nogi na sto kawałków.

— Potrafi tak namieszać ci w głowie, że robisz rzeczy, jakich nigdy byś nie zrobił.

— Może cię zabić, a ty nie będziesz nawet niczego podejrzewał, dopóki nie okaże się, że ten oddech jest twym ostatnim.

— Zna klątwy, które sprawią, że... no wiesz. Wszystko ci umrze. _Tam na dole_.

Trzech nastoletnich chłopców zadrżało.

— Cóż, wiem jedno — powiedział najwyższy z nich — Snape może został oczyszczony ze zbrodni, które popełnił jako śmierciożerca, ale to jasne, że wciąż jest mistrzem czarnej magii.

Kiedy uczniowie oddalili się w głąb korytarza, Harry Potter zmarszczył brwi.

 

~*~

 

— Słyszałem różne opowieści — powiedział Harry, krzyżując ramiona.

— Czyżby? — Severus spojrzał znad książki.

— Tak. O tobie i twoim zamiłowaniu do czarnej magii.

— Coś jeszcze? — Severus wrócił do czytania.

Harry wyrwał mu książkę z rąk.

— Severusie! Znowu zacząłeś opowiadać historie.

— Uczniowie zawsze uwielbiali plotkować o swoim dyrektorze — odpowiedział lekceważąco.

— Szczególnie gdy sam dyrektor zaszczepia im w głowach absurdalne plotki — zauważył Harry. — Co zrobiłeś tym razem? Przekupiłeś skrzaty domowe?

— Oczywiście, że nie! — obruszył się Severus. — Po prostu odbyłem kilka zaległych rozmów z wybraną grupą portretów.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że jakiś uczeń chciałby mnie uwieść?

— Nie, jeśli regularnie będzie się przypominać, co czeka tego, który spróbuje — odpowiedział Severus.

— Dobiegam czterdziestki! Czym mógłbym zainteresować nastolatka?

— Nastolatkowie miewają starsze rodzeństwo — argumentował Severus.

— Więc wolisz, by ludzie myśleli, że nadal parasz się czarną magią, niż...

— ...stracić cię? Tak.

Harry usiadł mu na kolanach.

— To mało prawdopodobne. Utknąłeś ze mną do końca życia.

— Nie zaniecham swoich... konwersacji — ostrzegł Severus.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował go.

— Więc dobrze się składa, że lubię, wysokich, mrocznych i niebezpiecznych mężczyzn.


End file.
